


True Love Cam

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: There have been Posts where a guy won't kiss the girl when they are on the kiss cam at a football game... Maybe you could do something with that? I imagine it's either with Regina, Robin and Emma or Dark Swan, Hook, and Regina, because I DON't think Emma would do that, and the Dark Swan is sassier. Just see if you'd like to do it (and have time to do it) it's just a tiny idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Cam

**Author's Note:**

> So since I didn't know what gif exactly the anon was referring to I made this little idea that tried to be humorous but isn't because I suck at writing humor.... Anyway, hope you like it!

The mid-February sun casted weak rays on Storybrooke streets, creating reflections on the strangely closed shops and houses. Outside the perimeter of the city though the empty streets transformed themselves into thousands of people gathering around a football field, Storybrooke neighbors and realm jumpers screaming and cheering around the still freshly new field.

Presiding the field there were a few sits already occupied with the royal couple of Snow and Charming plus a few more sits occupied with both Emma and Regina and many other nobles that had been seated next to the royals of the city in shake of keeping in their good graces.

After what had been called the “Hell debacle” and the realization that it wasn’t as hard as it had once been thought to be able to jump realms Storybrooke had transformed itself in a place in where people of many different realms could stay and enjoy of being for short periods of time in a world free of magic but still safe from the ones that lived there. After a few problems regarding the borders of the city and the actual power that could be used in the limits of the perimeter both Snow and Charming had pushed for such realm jumpers to enjoy Earth-customs, “If we do that the ones that visit us can say something from this realm when they come back to theirs” Snow had said and even if almost everyone had looked at her slightly dubiously the final idea had turned out to be not only okay but also a complete success. Things like football or any other sports had turned out to be a huge thing, almost like they were at the other side of the magical border, and so twice a month games were held in Storybrooke presenting each time new teams from different parts of the realms that had been up to link themselves with city.

Today it was the turn of football and the place was completely packed. Snow and Charming eyed the multitude with pride smiles that made Emma cross her arms and sigh, feeling what before would have been a blush starting to climb up her neck.

Dressed completely in black the dark one smirked ever so slightly when she saw a few little kids looking at her completely mesmerized. It had been strange to come back from Hell with the power of the dark one once again still inside of her but this time, having the support of not only her parents but also Regina, the process had been far more easier and it had also enlightened her with the possibility of being a dark one and yet have her humanity.

Glancing at her right and smirking to the aforementioned former queen she tilted her body ever so slightly tapping one long finger in the shoulder of the brunette, the smirk only growing when Regina left the conversation she was in with some duchess of some other reign and stared at her in faux exasperation.

“Yes Miss Swan?”

The question was said with the smallest of smiles tugging the corners of the older woman’s lips and Emma chuckled ever so slightly, pointing with one hand to the pitch in were different teens were already lining in front of Snow and Charming, ready to salute the monarchs and the nobles before starting the game. A custom that even though almost everyone seemed okay with Emma still found stupid.

“Nervous of Henry?”

The boy had decided to try the sport half a year ago, a little after their return from Hell and both of his mothers had approved the decision, thinking than a “normal” hobby would help the teenager with all the many magical things Storybrooke had. Irony, as it seemed, was everywhere.

Regina huffed, she had been going to every game Henry had played even before the burst it had had among the magical population and now the teen was competing against a few of the realms she had once tried and succeeded to conquest it was an already very well-known secret she enjoyed with dark glee such tournaments.

“He will do well” She said confidently and Emma nodded, her eyes dropping ever so slightly to the brunette’s lips who bit raised a brow at that.

“Miss Swan, I think we both talked about doing such things in public”

Her voice, deep and slightly harsher than before elicited a second chuckle from the blonde. It had actually been interesting finding out that Regina shared her feelings and after the truths about Hook the pirate himself had admitted back in Hell she hadn’t had any problems with dumping him. Regina had done the same with Hood soon after that and they had started a tentative relationship a month after their return. It hadn’t been a disappointment from them to find that Emma’s curse seemed to be permanent this time and the brunette had only focused on the part that bind Emma to the power of the dagger making her immortal. Something that also Emma was working on with her.

It had been a disappointment however from the current sassy blonde to discover that Regina hated public displays of affection since now that she was able to be with Regina the blonde wanted to show it as much as she was able to. Something that, apparently, made Regina blush every time Emma tried to kiss her in public.

Sighing, the blonde resumed to look at the pitch in where various fairies were already signaling the beginning of the game. One of them- one Emma couldn’t remember the name- stood as tall as she was and spoke, her magically-enhanced voice reaching every part of the packed field.

“We would like to present all of you another piece of our foster home, the kissing camera before the play starts”

Emma covered her eyes as the fairy started a convoluted explanation of how kiss cams worked outside Storybrooke and how the fairies had managed to do some similar with fairy dust and a few well used potions on one of Marco’s inventions.

“The camera” The fairy finished with a proud smile beaming on her blushing cheeks as she was being stared from every corner of the field “Will stop in front of the ones that share true love and a kiss must be shared in front of it so the camera can pass to the next couple”

The blonde eyed to her parents who were already whispering nonsenses into each other’s ears.

“I bet this was my mother’s idea” She whispered making the brunette seated at her side to nod non-committally, an already exasperated look on her eyes.

“Seems like it” Was the clipped answer and for a moment Emma thought if the sudden stillness of Regina’s body was nervousness. With a wicked smile she raised her chin ever so slightly and crossed her arms and legs once again. _This could be interesting_

The made-up camera started to tremble, the lens focusing from one couple to another which were projected in the sky thanks to the fairy dust, the image slightly blurred but still recognizable enough. After a few awkward kissed the people gathered around the pitch started to get the hang of it and even more than a few started to roar and laugh every time the camera stopped in front of someone they knew. Emma was already starting to feel bored when the camera moved to the section where both Regina and she were seated, the lens slowly but surely focusing on her and, after a second, on the brunette herself.

Smiling evilly she kept her position on the chair, not even moving a millimeter towards the brunette, the woman also eyeing her as well from the corners of her eyes.

“Seems we have been chosen” She said feigning nonchalance as a small smirk appeared on her lips, big enough for Regina to catch it.

The roars of the multitude kept rising as Regina stared at Emma, the blonde looking at her nails, the same smirk of before growing ever so slightly as the camera waited, cheekily.

“Don’t be a child” The brunette finally said “Kiss me and just end all of this”

“I thought you didn’t want to be kissed your majesty”

The banter was whispered but yet their moving lips were recorded on the camera which only fueled the ones that knew them. Even Snow and Charming seemed eager to see them on camera and when Regina glanced at them Snow nodded quickly, as if the brunette needed permission.

Huffing, the former queen glared for one more time to Emma who was still behaving as if no device was in front of them, her green eyes glinting mischievously.

“Emma…” Regina said, not a plead but a warning echoing on her words, one Emma pretended to have not heard.

Seeing that she wasn’t getting any response from the blonde Regina closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else that wasn’t the screams around the two of them. Blushing she opened her brown eyes once again and grabbed the blonde lapels, pulling her into a heated kiss that made the camera tremble and finally light up in tiny fiery red flames.

“So you didn’t want to kiss me…” The blonde teased once they parted, her trembling lips brushing against Regina’s.

“Idiot…”

“Yours”


End file.
